Forgiven
by Tsuki Hitachiin
Summary: What happens when Ichigo kills Byakuya and only Toushirou comforts Byakuya's heartbroken sister? HitsugayaXOC. AU. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright, so this is my first fanfic. Reviews would greatly appreciated, I'd like to know what you guys think of my writing. Thanks everyone!

* * *

Chapter 1

Black hair that hung down her back and covered her eyes as she bowed her head, and with large blue-black eyes that peered out from the curtain of hair when it was finally let loose. No more than the age of 13, she was proficient with a gun and the youngest member of her gang. She had started out living with her brother, before he was killed.

-Flashback-

"Nii-chan, I'm tired..." she whispered, looking up at her 18-year-old brother. She was clutching onto his arm. Her brother smiled gently down at her tiny 8-year-old form. Her long black hair was tied back neatly in a fairly low ponytail.

"We'll get home as quickly as possible, Yuki."

"Mmm..." she smiled sleepily. Suddenly, her brother stopped in his tracks. Yuki looked up at him. "Nii-chan? What's wrong?" Standing in front of them was an orange haired boy and a white haired boy. The white haired boy couldn't have been older than her, only 8. He looked frightened and not willing to be there. The orange haired boy looked around 15 or so. Holding a gun that was pointed directly at her brother's chest, the orange haired boy threatened him.

"Give me all your money or die!" he demanded.

"I have none. I was just out for a walk." Her brother calmly stated. He was clearly trying not to draw attention to the fact that there was a little girl who was standing partially behind him. The boy's gun hand began to shake.

"Then I'll just have to kill you!" As he pulled the trigger, the bullet was released and shot straight into her brother's chest. Yuki screamed as the loud bang of the gun shocked her. Her brother sank to the ground, blood leaking from his mouth. Yuki's eyes opened wide. She knelt by her brother's side and cradled his bleeding body in her arms.

"Nii-chan? Nii-chan?" Yuki's eyes were overflowing with her tears. She was old enough to understand that her brother, Kuchiki Byakuya, was dying. He was dying because a random gangster had just shot him because he had gone for a walk with his little sister. "Nii-chan, don't die, please! I-if you die, it'll all be my fault! If I hadn't wanted to take a walk with you..." she broke off, sobbing.

"Hime...Don't cry...I'll be there for you...always..." He said weakly. Tears poured from those onyx eyes that had the strangest tint of blue. His blood...redder than she had ever known it was. _Hime...that was always his pet name for me...He told me I was his princess. That I was the one he would be willing to die for in order to protect me...He's dying because of me. It's all my fault!_ He was bleeding, far too badly for anyone to save him. His onyx eyes, so identical to his little sister's, focused on her with difficulty. "Hime...Yuki...I love you...don't cry...okay?" He managed a weak smile. His eyes closed as he exhaled his last breath, he fell limp in Yuki's arms, dead. Yuki stared unbelievingly at his corpse.

"Nii-chan...Nii-chan! No! Nii-chan...Nii-chan can't be dead!" She sobbed hysterically. She screamed her grief to the skies. The white haired boy watched this all in silence. Timidly, he crept up next to the girl.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered. She turned her grief-filled and tear-stained face towards him.

"What...what could you understand? How can you be with him after he killed someone?" she whispered, her spirit clearly broken. She had just seen her brother get shot and die in front of her, in her arms.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know that he would do this..." he murmured again. Yuki turned away from his, stroking her dead brother's hair. Hugging his dead body to her, she rocked back and forth, muttering unknown words. Clearly she was still heart-broken, and judging by the looks of it, they had just killed her only family. _Ichigo, how could you do this? To a girl as young as her...I think she's the same age as me..._ "What's your name? I'm Hitsugaya Toushirou." He asked her softly. She looked at him sadly.

"Kuchiki. Kuchiki Yuki. Like your hair...snow..." He smiled at her.

"Yeah, your name means snow. My hair is the colour of snow. What a good match!" he said. She smiled weakly at him. The police were here by now. They saw her talking to a boy, and this boy calming her down. They gently took Byakuya's body from her arms, and asked her if she wanted to come with them. Yuki nodded slowly.

"Shiro-chan...Please come with me..." she begged of him.

"I...I can't..." he replied sadly.

"Oh...What's that guy's name..." she looked down at her feet.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Toushirou replied.

"Alright...bye, then."

"Yeah...bye." he whispered. "I hope I'll see you again." She nodded. Stepping into the ambulance, she was gone.

-End Flashback-

"Yo! Kuchiki! Where are you?" a voice called out.

"Over here, Abarai-san." She replied. 4 years had passed since her brother's death, and she had not seen Toushirou again. She was still a petite girl, short for her age. The door burst open and a man with long red hair pulled back in a ponytail stood before her. Abarai Renji, the leader of their gang. Notorious for killing anyone who stood in his way or betrayed their gang, he would even stoop as low as to kill a member of his own gang.

"There you are, Kuchiki! Come on, we have to go meet another gang. They're going to help us kill somebody." She nodded and got to her feet, following Renji out. The rest of their gang followed them outside and to the other gang's hideout. Yuki knocked on the door. The door opened, and the person framed in the doorway was none other than Kurosaki Ichigo.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks to those of you who did message me, and reviews and opinions give me more ideas! Reviews equals love equals more stories :D Later, guys!_

_-Tsuki-chan_

* * *

Chapter 2

"You!" Yuki stumbled back. Ichigo glared down at her. Towering at least two feet above her petite body, he looked quite intimidating. Renji stepped forward and past her, squaring up against Ichigo.

"May we speak to you privately?" Renji asked, not so much of a request as a subtle order. Ichigo nodded.

"The rest of them can come in here." He said carelessly. Filing in by order, Hisagi Shuuhei, Kira Izuru, and Hinamori Momo.

"Abarai-san, I'm going to...you know..." Yuki whispered, shifting from one foot to another. Renji merely nodded at her. Yuki fled out the door, and someone caught a glimpse of her. As Ichigo and Renji disappeared into the hideout, that person stole out the door and followed Yuki to where he knew she would be.

Yuki was kneeling at her brother's tombstone.

"Nii-chan...I'm sorry that I haven't come to see you in a while. I'm so sorry that you had to die for me...I..." she broke off, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. Silently, she hugged her knees and cried. Cried for her broken life, for what her brother had lost, for the life that she had once known, and for losing a friend that she had just met. That same friend stood in front of the tombstone, staring at the girl he had not seen in 4 years.

"Yuki-chan..." Yuki's head snapped up. What she saw before her shocked her. White spiky hair, bright teal eyes, and that height. It was Hitsugaya Toushirou. She gasped weakly.

"A-ah! Sh-Shiro-chan..." she stammered, the evidence of tears still visible on her face.

"Are you okay, Yuki-chan? You're crying again." Toushirou said gently, reaching down to her. He knelt next to her and pulled her into a hug. Yuki laid her head on his shoulder and cried silently. Toushirou murmured softly. "It's okay, it's okay..." Toushirou sat down, pulling Yuki into his lap; sitting her so she was facing him, hugging her from the front and making her feel safer. When she was all cried out, they just sat in peaceful silence, each relishing the other's presence.

"What's this?" a voice said mockingly. Yuki gasped and turned in Toushirou's lap, Toushirou now holding her from behind. The rest of the gang was there too, however, they said nothing.

"A-Abarai-san!" Yuki gasped. Abarai glared at her.

"I come over here to see that you're cuddling with someone from another gang? Not only that, but the one that I wanted to kill?" Abarai asked, infuriated. Yuki shrank back, deathly frightened. Her breath coming in short little gasps as she shuddered in fear.

"W-Why do you want to kill Sh-Shiro-chan?" she stammered. Abarai merely glared.

"It's not your business, but since you have been double-crossing us, I'll just have to kill you, won't I?" He smirked devilishly. Yuki screamed and cowered.

"No! No! I haven't, I promise!" It was too late. The gunshot bang deafened Shiro's ears. Yuki's scream of pain was worse, it hurt his heart. The bullet had entered just beneath her left shoulder. She clutched it in pain, crying and breathing hard. Her eyes were glazed with pain and her cheeks were flushed. Her head lolled back onto Toushirou's shoulder. Another bang echoed, and she whimpered weakly, in too much pain and too weak to scream by now. The second bullet had entered into her right side. Her breathing was now short and jerky. Before Abarai could shoot her again, an unexpected saviour showed up.

"Kurosaki!" Toushirou exclaimed in surprise. Ichigo ignored him but glared at Renji instead. Surrounding Toushirou and Yuki were the other members of the gang. The gang was composed of Ishida Uryuu, Inoue Orihime, and Kuchiki Rukia, Yuki's sister. Yuki had never known about her sister, because she had been adopted without Byakuya's or Yuki's knowledge. Rukia knelt gently by Yuki's side. Yuki's eyes were glazed with pain and nearing the point of unconsciousness.

"Yuki? Can you hear me? I'm Kuchiki Rukia. I'm your adopted sister, and even though I just found you now, I've been looking for you for four years. Even since Nii-sama died." Yuki's eyes held a note of confusion, but she nodded weakly.

"Arigatou, nee-san." was the faint, faint whisper. "Arigatou, Shiro-chan." Rukia's eyes filled with tears of joy, that her sister would accept her this easily. Toushirou looked worried. Ichigo and Renji were now facing off against each other.

"You will NOT kill her. We've been looking for her for four years! We're not gonna let this happen! If you do try to kill her, you'll die first." Ichigo said in a dead serious tone. Renji smirked, levelling the gun at Ichigo's chest. With a quick bang, it was all over. By the time the smoke had cleared, it was obvious who the winner was. Kurosaki Ichigo stood, clutching his arm in pain, but Abarai Renji lay face down on the grass, gravely injured. "Call two ambulances, Inoue. I'll ride with Yuki-chan." Ichigo said.

"Hai!" Inoue immediately dialled the hospital, and they sent their ambulances over in no time at all. When the ambulances got there, Ichigo pointed weakly to Yuki, who was still unconscious in Toushirou's lap, and at Renji, still face down on the grass.

"I'll ride with Yuki..." Ichigo said, clutching his arm more tightly. Toushirou lifted Yuki with no problem at all. Sitting next to her and holding her hand the whole way there, he gazed, worried, into her face. Rukia, Ichigo, Toushirou, and Yuki were in the ambulance while Ishida and Inoue were in a police car riding behind them. In the hospital room, she had IVs and blood transfusions attached to her. Deathly pale, she lay motionless in that bed.

It had been a few hours since they had been admitted to the hospital. Ichigo sat in the room as well, already having gotten his arm fixed. The rest of the gang was gathered there as well.

"Will Yuki-chan be okay?" Inoue asked timidly. Ichigo nodded, tired.

"I have a confession to make...Rukia, you know her older brother?" Ichigo asked. Rukia nodded.

"He was my older brother too." She stated sadly. Ichigo looked down.

"I...was the one who killed him. Hitsugaya here was the one who went to help her. I feel really bad for it now. Maybe that's why I was so willing to defend her earlier, and why I've been trying so hard to find her. I feel bad for killing him." Ichigo confessed. Rukia smiled gently.

"Ichigo...thank you...for telling me." Rukia whispered. "Yuki, I know that you're awake." Yuki opened her eyes and sat up slowly. Sending a sad, but gentle smile at Ichigo, she said something that Ichigo had always hoped to hear but never expected to.

"Kurosaki-san...Thank you. I forgive you for killing him, and I thank you for defending me earlier." Yuki reached out and held his hand for a mere second before letting go. Ichigo smiled a genuine smile, a small smile. Yuki then turned to Toushirou. "Shiro-chan, thank you so much for being there when I needed you, thanks for being my friend." Toushirou reached out and hugged her. Rukia cleared her throat.

"Yuki-chan, thanks for believing and accepting me so quickly." Rukia said with happiness written all over her face. Yuki smiled.

"It's nothing, nee-chan." She said softly. Rukia's eyes were welling up with tears of joy. Reaching out to hug the little sister she had finally found, they shared a heartfelt hug.

* * *

_Tsuki-chan: Awww, isn't that sweet? Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I might even start having a talk show later :O_


	3. Chapter 3

**Tsuki-chan: Hi everyone! Today we've got a special guest for our introduction!**

**Tōshirō: Do I have to do this…**

**Tsuki-chan: Yes! Now get out there and say it. There'll be a prize…**

**Tōshirō: Really!?**

**Tsuki-chan: -sigh- Yes, now just say it….**

**Tōshirō: **_**Tsuki-chan does not own Bleach or any of its related characters. Also, Tsuki-chan apologizes for the long wait for the chapter. ."**_** Do I get my prize now!?**

**Tsuki-chan: Thanks for the disclaimer, Tōshirō, but you'll get your prize later…**

**Tōshirō: That's not fairrrrrr!! –wails-**

**--**

Chapter 3

"Yuki-chan, what do you think about staying with us?" Ichigo offered. Yuki tilted her head and nodded happily.

"I'd love to! That means I get to be with nee-chan and Shiro-chan!" she laughed, throwing her arms around Rukia. Rukia smiled and hugged her back. Yuki then gave Tōshirō a big hug. Tōshirō smiled, happy that his friend would get to stay a while. Yuki then, hesitantly, reached out to Ichigo to hug him. Ichigo beamed, brighter than the stars at the girl who had forgiven him for doing something that had changed her life forever. Yuki suddenly began coughing. Tōshirō, Ichigo, and Rukia appeared in shock. Tōshirō snapped out of it, attempting to help get rid of her coughs. Well, it worked to some degree. She stopped coughing, but her breaths became more difficult to draw. Ishida held up a broken tube.

"Would this have anything to do with it?" he asked. It was the tube to her oxygen mask, which was broken.

"Yes! Now go get the nurse to replace it!" Ichigo shouted frantically. Yuki was drawing breaths with great difficulty. Her eyes were squeezed tightly, and she was inhaling deeply when she could. Tōshirō wrapped an arm around her, stroking her back lightly.

"Yuki, come on, take a deep breath, slowly, slowly..." Tōshirō said slowly. Yuki followed his orders to the best of her ability, and slowly her breath began to regulate out. "Lie down, take deep breaths still, okay?" Yuki nodded, with Ichigo and Rukia slowly lowering her down onto the bed. As her breathing regulated, she sighed in relief.

"Thanks...Shiro-chan...Kurosaki-kun and nee-chan." She sighed. The nurse rushed in.

"What happened? Are you alright?" She exclaimed in great worry. Yuki smiled up weakly at her.

"Yeah, thanks. Shiro-chan, Kurosaki-kun, and nee-chan helped me..." she sighed tiredly, trying to sit up. "Ahh…" Falling back, she collapsed into the bed.

"Yuki!" Tōshirō exclaimed. The nurse smiled gently.

"Don't worry, she's only asleep." The nurse reassured them. Tōshirō sighed in relief. He touched her cheek lightly, holding her hand with his other hand.

"Sleep well, Yuki." He whispered with a slight smile on his face. Yuki murmured in her sleep, tightening her grip on his cool hand. As he hid his face from everyone, a faint tinge of pink was spreading over his face. At age thirteen, it was pretty hard to control the hormones he had…

"Yuki…thank you…" he heard Ichigo whisper.

--

"Ah?!" Yuki exclaimed, sitting up straight and coming into contact with someone's head.

"Itai…" they both said in unison.

"Daijobu?" Yuki asked. "G-Gomen…"

"Ah, Yuki-chan, that's fine…" he responded quickly. "Are you okay, by the way? You were injured pretty badly then, you know." Yuki merely nodded before relaxing back onto her covers.

"Is Shiro-chan or nee-chan here, Kurosaki-kun?" She asked him. Ichigo sighed.

"Yeah, want me to go get them?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, please." Yuki smiled. "Arigatou, Kurosaki-kun."

"Iie. No problem." Ichigo said, walking out of the room. Five minutes later, Tōshirō and Rukia came into the room.

"Ohayo, Yuki." Rukia said, smiling at her younger sister.

"Ohayo, Yuki-chan." Tōshirō said happily.

"Ohayo, Shiro-chan, nee-chan!" Yuki replied, grinning.

"How are you? You didn't seem fine yesterday." Rukia asked. Yuki smiled reassuringly.

"I'm fine, nee-chan. Trust me." Yuki said, smiling. Tōshirō wrapped an arm around her.

"So, Yuki, we didn't get to talk much. How have you been these four years?" Tōshirō questioned.

"Ah, this and that, you know?" Yuki shrugged. "I joined Abarai-san's gang after nii-chan died; I thought I had nowhere to go. Least of all did I want to go with the man who had killed my brother, even though you were there, Shiro-chan." Tōshirō nodded.

"I understand."

"I guess it was because I had no one left in the world, or so I believed, that would lead me to join such a horrid man's gang." Yuki shuddered. "I missed you, Shiro-chan. When Abarai-san said that it was you that he had wanted to kill, I couldn't help but wonder what you had done wrong to make someone want to kill you. Then again, I suppose it doesn't have to be something bad in order for Abarai-san to want to kill you." Both Yuki and Tōshirō chuckled dryly.

"But that he would shoot you because of me...I feel really bad for that, Yuki. I'm so sorry." Tōshirō said forlornly. Yuki smiled at him.

"Shiro-chan, don't feel bad about that! Sure, it hurts a little, but I've been through worse. I was a mess though, having seen my brother's grave again...I guess it just made me unstable. I normally wouldn't do that." Yuki reasoned of her behaviour of two days ago. Tōshirō smirked.

"No need to brazen it out for me, Yuki." He laughed. Yuki gasped in feigned astonishment.

"Shiro-chan! How could you! I wasn't faking anything!" Yuki said, laughing as she hit Tōshirō lightly. Rukia smiled as she watched her little sister laugh and talk with Tōshirō. Yuki suddenly stopped.

"Ah, nee-chan, arigatou for looking for me." Yuki said sincerely. Rukia smiled.

"It wasn't all my idea, Yuki. Tōshirō here wanted to as well." She admitted. Yuki laughed a clear, bell-like sound.

"Shiro-chan! You like me too much!" she laughed. Tōshirō turned bright red. Yuki appeared not to notice. Rukia noticed this and giggled.

"Tōshirō, I think it's about time we go to get Yuki released, ne?" Rukia asked, grinning.

"Hai, hai." Tōshirō replied. "I'll be back, Yuki. To take you out of here and home! See you later, hime!" Yuki blushed.

"Bye, Shiro-chan!" she called, smiling sweetly. As soon as Tōshirō and Rukia were out of the door, Yuki looked down, blushing furiously. _He...He called me hime...That's really special to me...It's what nii-chan used to call me. But coming from Shiro-chan? That's really endearing, I should think. But then why am I blushing? Does he mean something to me? More than a friend, perhaps? Oh, I don't know... But I know...that Shiro-chan is an important person to me. _She lifted her head to look into the sky. _Nii-chan...You really are there, aren't you? You really are there to watch over me..._ A blissful smile blossomed over her face, bringing an almost heavenly glow to the room.

--

**Tsuki-chan: Alright everyone! That was the chapter! So again, I apologize for the very long wait for this chapter . and hope you all enjoyed that chapter!**

**Tōshirō: -runs in- Tsuki-chan! Do I get my prize now?**

**Tsuki-chan: oO;; Uh, sure...Here. –hands Tōshirō ice cream-**

**Tōshirō: What's this?!**

**Tsuki-chan: It's ice cream. It tastes good, go on, try it!**

**Tōshirō: -licks ice cream- Hey, it's good! –sounds surprised-**

**Tsuki-chan: -anime sweatdrop- No, really?! Geez, you make it sound like I wanted to poison you!**

**Yuki: -pokes head in- Shiro-chan? Are you coming? Sorry, Moon-chan! **

**Tōshirō: Yuki! Yeah, I'm coming, hang on! Wait, why do you call her Moon-chan?**

**Yuki: Because Tsuki means moon...**

**Tsuki-chan: OKAY!! That's enough, we'll continue this next time D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yuki: Moon-chan isn't here right now, so Shiro-chan and I will be doing the talking today. Right, Shiro-chan?**

**Tōshirō: Yeah, that's right. Yuki, you want to do the disclaimer?**

**Yuki: Um, sure…­**_**Moon-chan does not own Bleach or any of its related characters.**_

**Tōshirō: Thanks, Yuki. Can we get onto the story, though? I want to find out what happens.**

**Yuki: Yeah, me too. See you guys later!**

**Tōshirō: Come on, hime.**

**Yuki: -blush-**

Chapter 4

"Yuki! Get packed up, you're free to go!" Tōshirō yelled as he ran in. Yuki sat on her hospital bed, shocked.

"N-Nani?" Yuki asked in disbelief. Tōshirō laughed, giddy.

"Come!" was all he said. Stretching out a hand, he pulled her to her feet. Watching her get dressed was a new experience. Taking a step forward, he wrapped his arms around her petite body, his front pressing against her back, her wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a black hoodie. _I…I don't think I can control myself…right now… _He rested his chin on her head, savouring the moment. Yuki turned around, her long hair brushing his cheek.

"Shiro-chan…" her voice came softly. _I give up._ He effectively silenced her by placing his lips on hers, turning her around completely so she was fully facing him. Yuki's eyes widened for a moment, shocked. Her eyes closed slowly and she fisted his snowy hair, pulling him closer and deepening their kiss. They broke apart for air, staring into each other's eyes.

"Yuki-chan…" he whispered. Yuki brushed her lips against his, silencing him.

"Um…are we interrupting something?" a voice came from the doorway. Yuki broke apart from Tōshirō, blushing a deep red. Ichigo and Rukia stood in the doorway, looking fairly amused.

"A-ah…" Yuki stuttered. Tōshirō smirked.

"Yes, you are." Rukia laughed.

"Well said, Hitsugaya-kun." She smiled. Yuki blushed again.

"A-Ano…Shiro-chan…" Yuki whispered. Tōshirō smiled at her. Pulling her close, he led her out of the room.

"We're leaving." He smiled. Yuki followed silently, blushing all the way down the hall. Ichigo smirked at Rukia.

"Well. Yuki-chan got her first kiss!" Ichigo said brightly. Rukia nodded absently. Ichigo ruffled her hair. "Come on, Rukia." He said. Rukia nodded again, before Ichigo dropped a chaste kiss on the top of her head. That snapped her out of her reverie.

"Ichigo?" Rukia questioned. "What was that?" Ichigo smiled down at her.

"Something to show I care." He whispered. Rukia blushed, looking down. Ichigo put one finger under her chin, tipping her head up. Lowering his face to hers, he pressed his lips on hers. Rukia, shocked, did not respond at first. But slowly, slowly, she responded. One hand fisted in short orange hair; the other wrapped around a muscular neck, Rukia felt happiness soaring through her stomach. At last…it was her turn. Ichigo moaned in pleasure, as Rukia's hot mouth moved beneath his. Ichigo licked her lip, asking for entrance, which she gladly allowed.

"A-Ano…Are we interrupting something?" a soft clear voice came from the doorway. Yuki stood there, smirking. Ichigo sighed. _Such a pity…and she used our own words on us._ Tōshirō stood there, trying hard to hold back a laugh. Yuki smiled, truly smiled at her Shiro-chan's antics.

"Well, well, Kurosaki, Kuchiki. How…interesting to see." He said, quirking an eyebrow at them. Rukia blushed. Ichigo smiled. Yuki blinked.

"Where's everyone else?" she asked. Ichigo smiled gently at her.

"They're all back at…would you call it 'home'?" Ichigo responded. Yuki looked happy.

"Can we go…home?" she asked hesitantly, trying out the long unused word on her tongue. Tōshirō looked at her sadly. _I can't believe she doesn't remember what home is…_

"Yuki-chan. Come with me, we'll go home first, okay?" Tōshirō said gently. Yuki nodded happily.

"See you later, nee-chan, Kurosaki-kun!" she called, running out the door with Tōshirō. As they reached their home, Yuki gasped.

"Kyaa! I like it!" she exclaimed happily. Tōshirō smiled.

"I'm glad you do…come, let's go meet Ishida and Inoue." He said, pulling her hand. She shivered.

"Kay!" she smiled, puffing a breath into the cold air. Tōshirō wrapped a dark blue scarf around her neck, stilling her shivers. "Mmm…" she relaxed. "Arigatou!" Tōshirō nodded, taking her to meet an impassive boy with black hair and a bubbly girl with orange hair, darker than Ichigo's.

"Yuki-chan! Hi, I'm Inoue Orihime!" the orange haired girl exclaimed.

"Ishida Uryuu." The boy said calmly. Yuki gave a little wave.

"I'm Kuchiki Yuki!" she squeaked, hiding behind Tōshirō.

"How old are you, Yuki-chan?" Orihime asked curiously.

"I'm…twelve." She whispered. Tōshirō looked down at her with curiosity. _Why is she acting like this? Is she really that scared of meeting new people?_

"I'm 17!" Orihime exclaimed. "Wow, you're so young! The same age as Hitsugaya-kun, actually." She thought out loud.

"Yuki-san. Will you be staying with us from now on?" Ishida asked. Yuki nodded timidly. Tugging on Tōshirō's hand, she whispered to him.

"He's scary. I like Inoue-chan, she's so happy!" Yuki whispered.

"Inoue-chan, will you play with me?" Yuki asked quickly. Orihime nodded.

"Of course I will!" she exclaimed, taking Yuki's hand and taking her into another room. Sounds of delighted laughter came from the room as Yuki was introduced to new things.

"She's a sweet child." Ishida stated. Tōshirō nodded.

"Aa, she is. I feel so bad for her though…I don't think she ever knew love except for her brother…" Tōshirō mused. Ishida stared at him.

"You like her don't you…" he said slowly. Tōshirō looked at him in shocked astonishment. A blush spread across his cheeks.

"How'd…you…know?" He stuttered out. Ishida merely chuckled.

"It's slightly obvious. You blush when you see her, you are so happy around her." Ishida said nonchalantly. Unknown to them, Yuki and Orihime were listening to them speak.

"Inoue-chan, do you really think it's true?" Yuki whispered to Orihime. Orihime nodded.

"I think Hitsugaya-kun really likes you!" Orihime whispered. Yuki gave a small 'oh.' _I guess that kiss wasn't just his hormones then…That makes me…happy…_

**Tsuki-chan: Well! That sure took a long time to write. Writer's block totally sucks.**

**Yuki: -blush- Shiro-chan…kissed…me –blush-**

**Tōshirō: Well, I liked it! Thanks for writing that, Tsuki-chan!**

**Yuki: A-Ah…I liked it too…**

**Tsuki-chan: Sheesh. Wow, they already kissed at age 12? I'm fourteen and haven't been kissed yet. :D**

**Yuki: Ah! That's right. Moon-chan wants at least five reviews for this chapter before the next chapter has any hope of coming out.**

**Tōshirō: Did you hear that, people? FIVE. :D**

**Tsuki-chan: Thanks! See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tsuki-chan: Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter of ****Forgiven****! I gave up on the 5 reviews. Only ONE person reviewed, and that was over a period of 2 months. So, I'll just post the chapters, and get this story over with.**

* * *

Recap:

"_Inoue-chan, do you really think it's true?" Yuki whispered to Orihime. Orihime nodded._

"_I think Hitsugaya-kun really likes you!" Orihime whispered. Yuki gave a small 'oh.' __I guess that kiss wasn't just his hormones then…That makes me…happy…_

--xx--

Chapter 5

"I do like Yuki…a lot." Tōshirō confessed, looking down. "I have since I met her. I felt so sad that she would know death at such a young age. But, I liked how she didn't start screaming at Kurosaki and just let herself cry. She's so…sincere." He said with a great deal of emotion. Yuki sat there, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. Orihime noticed, embracing Yuki.

"Oh, Yuki-chan…it's okay…" she whispered. Yuki held onto Orihime like she was a lifesaver, crying.

"I-I'm not s-sad…I'm h-happy that s-someone really l-likes me." She hiccupped quietly. Orihime cradled Yuki's tiny, frail body in her arms. Yuki yawned, Orihime holding her gently. Orihime whispered soothing words to her.

"Shh…go to sleep…" she whispered into Yuki's ear. Slowly, Yuki quieted, curling up against Orihime. Orihime looked down at Yuki fondly. "She's so sweet…" she whispered quietly to herself. The door opened slowly. Tōshirō looked down to see Yuki cuddled up in Orihime's arms. He smiled slowly.

"It seems that you are like a mother to her, Inoue-san." He said. Orihime nodded.

"She's such a sweet girl." Orihime replied, smiling fondly down at the sleeping girl. Tōshirō picked Yuki up gently, holding her close to his body.

"I'm going to put her in my bed for a while. Just until she has her own." He said, walking out of the room. Walking into the room that he shared with the rest of the group, he set her down, tucking her into his futon. "Sleep well, Yuki-chan." He muttered, shutting off the lights and closing the door.

--xx--

"What? So Yuki-chan's asleep?" Ichigo asked. Tōshirō nodded.

"Kuchiki-san, we need to set up a futon for her." Tōshirō said to Rukia. Rukia nodded.

"I'll go do that then…" she said, walking into the sleeping room to set up one of their extra futons. Being careful not to disturb Yuki, she set up her futon next to Tōshirō. Yuki moaned a little in her sleep, turning to face Rukia, her face scrunched up in unhappiness. Rukia furrowed her brow. "Yuki's having a nightmare…should I wake her up or get Tōshirō?" she asked herself. She decided to go get Tōshirō. "Yuki will want to see Tōshirō when she wakes up anyways." She reasoned to herself. Sighing, she beckoned for Tōshirō to come to her, which he did, brow creased in worry.

"What's wrong, Kuchiki-san?" he asked Rukia. Rukia gestured to the room Yuki was in.

"Yuki's having a nightmare, and I know that you'll be the first one she wants to see." She replied, a little sadly.

"Ah…sou ka…Well, I'll go wake her up then." Tōshirō said affectionately. Walking into the room, he shook Yuki gently. She whimpered, before her eyes snapped open. Seeing Tōshirō, she sat up immediately, hiding her face in Tōshirō's shirt.

"S-Shiro-chan! I had such a bad dream…I dreamed that…I dreamed that you died!" she cried. Tōshirō's eyes softened.

"Don't worry Yuki, I'm here for you…don't worry." He reassured her. Yuki clutched his shirt tightly.

"Don't leave, Shiro-chan…I'll be worried if you do…please?" she asked, looking up at him with liquid onyx eyes. Tōshirō looked down at her worried face.

"I won't leave…I promise." He said. At that, Yuki smiled.

"Good! I'm so happy, Shiro-chan!" she exclaimed, taking his offered hand and standing up. They walked into the main room, talking and laughing. To see the look of delight on Yuki's face warmed Rukia's heart.

"I really do care for her a lot…even though I just met her." She muttered quietly to herself. "It seems that Yuki has magnetism to her that one cannot resist. Her personality is appealing in itself, it just makes everyone want to like her." She reasoned quietly.

"Nee-chan!" Yuki's clear voice rang out. Rukia lifted her head, looking at Yuki's smiling face.

"Konbanwa, Yuki." Rukia said, smiling fondly at the girl. Yuki beamed, returning the greeting in like manner.

"Konbanwa, nee-chan!" she exclaimed. "Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-san, Inoue-chan!" she finished. Stopping her tirade of names, she halted. "Kyaa! I forgot my neko-san!" she exclaimed, rushing back into the room to retrieve her stuffed animal, a cute white cat. (A/N: Where'd that come from…o.O)

"Ah! Neko-san is cute…" Rukia said, looking at the adorable stuffed animal. "Although…he looks nothing like Chappy…" she muttered. Yuki tilted her head.

"Who's Chappy?" Yuki asked innocently. Rukia randomly pulled out a bunny.

"This is Chappy!" Rukia exclaimed, looking at the bunny happily. Yuki giggled.

"Chappy is cute!" Yuki smiled. Rukia laughed at the happy smile on her face. The evening passed by quickly as Yuki got settled into the group's house. Yuki found that they no longer lived as a gang, but more respectably. As the morning came, Ichigo, Rukia, and Ishida left for their jobs. Yuki sat up blearily, watching them leave.

"Yuki, do you want to look around the town?" Tōshirō offered. Yuki nodded silently. Tōshirō took her hand and pulled her to her feet, leading her outside. "Inoue, we'll be back shortly." Tōshirō called into the house.

"Shiro-chan, what…what happened to Abarai-san?" Yuki asked timidly. Tōshirō turned to stare at her in consternation.

"You still worry about him even after what he did to you?" he asked in shock. Yuki looked away.

"Yes…" was her barely audible whisper. Tōshirō sighed.

"You're just that way, aren't you…" he said, tipping her chin up to see crystal tears sparkling in her eyes. "Yuki…? What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. She shook her head.

"Shiro-chan…even after what he did, he still took care of me for a bit." She whispered. Tōshirō's brow furrowed with worry.

"Yuki, I don't ever want to see you hurt again. It hurts me when you're hurt." He said gently. Yuki nodded.

"Hai, Shiro-chan…" she whispered.

* * *

**Tsuki-chan: Really hoping for reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tsuki-chan: I'm so disappointed that no one reviews my stories. But, this story should be ending fairly soon, so I can work on the stories that I really want to more. Yeah…I'm ending it. Well…R&R please!

* * *

**

Recap

"_Yuki, I don't ever want to see you hurt again. It hurts me when you're hurt." He said gently. Yuki nodded._

"_Hai, Shiro-chan…" she whispered.

* * *

  
_

Chapter 6

Six years had passed since that day that Yuki had proved her compassion. When they were both 18, the day Yuki had been longing for finally came.

"Shiro-chan? What are you doing?" Yuki asked. She still had that soft, clear voice. Tōshirō gulped, getting down onto one knee. Opening a small box, he pulled out a simple, but elegant ring.

"K-Kuchiki Yuki, will you marry me? I promise to love you as long as I live." he asked quietly. Yuki stood there, staring at the beautiful ring. She looked shocked beyond words, before she gasped quietly, and flung herself at Tōshirō, embracing him tightly.

"Yes." she whispered tearfully into his ear. It was all she could say. Tōshirō smiled in relief. He wrapped his arms around her. She was still slim, and her long black hair reached to her waist, and her dark blue eyes shone happily.

"I'm so glad, Yuki. I want to spend my entire life with you…" he whispered sweetly. From not far away, Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, and Inoue stood watching the scene.

"I'm so happy that she's finally found someone to love her forever." Rukia said quietly, leaning against Ichigo. Ichigo nodded in agreement.

"She deserves it, right, koi?" he said softly to Rukia. Ishida and Inoue laced fingers together, smiling gently at the scene. Ichigo and Rukia were due to marry in two months' time. Ishida and Inoue were already married; surprisingly, they had been the first couple to go ahead with it.

The months sped by in a rush of happiness. At Ichigo's and Rukia's wedding, the maid of honour was Yuki, the best man Tōshirō. The six celebrated quietly, and before they knew it, there were two children bouncing around happily in the house. Aiko, Ichigo's and Rukia's daughter, was born within a year of their marriage, and Sento, Ishida's and Inoue's son, was a half year old. It was amazing how a year had passed by again; it seemed like only yesterday that Tōshirō had proposed to Yuki. But, here they were, on the day of the wedding.

"Relax, Yuki. You're beautiful…" Rukia reassured her. It was true. The young woman who stood in front of Rukia was a stunning beauty. Porcelain pale skin, ebony black hair that was carefully put up into an elegant but simple hairstyle, and eyes that shone with joy and sparkled with joyful tears. Then, the moment came when she walked down the aisle to be united with Tōshirō for the rest of their lives.

It had been a month since Tōshirō's and Yuki's wedding. A rapid knocking came on the door of their home, and as Ichigo, Rukia, and Ishida were at work, Tōshirō had stepped out for a moment, and Inoue had taken the children to the park, Yuki went to answer the door.

"Hello?" she said, opening the door, to be greeted by someone very familiar. A head of red hair…those familiar cruel eyes…a face she was all too familiar with. Yuki gasped.

"Kuchiki…" the man said sinisterly. Yuki couldn't say anything, but his name.

"A-Abarai-san…" she whispered in horror. Abarai pushed Yuki into a wall forcefully, causing her to wince in pain.

"I'm going to kill you slowly…" he muttered into her ear, as she shivered. He pulled back and crushed his lips to hers, causing her to let loose a muffled scream as she tried to push him away. Against his incredible strength, she was no match. Tears streamed down her face as he tried to gain entrance, which she vehemently denied. He slipped a knife out of his pocket and stabbed her in the stomach, causing her to scream. As her mouth opened, he forced his way in and began to roughly explore her mouth with his tongue. One of his hands pinned her wrists together above her head, as the other one held a knife. He pressed his body against hers; giving her no room for movement, as he stabbed her again, more deeply this time, and she screamed once more. Tears stained her face endlessly, and Abarai gave no room for protesting. The door to the house flew open, and Tōshirō stood there, shocked at the sight he saw before him. The man he hated so much, stood there, kissing his wife, and by the sights of it, molesting her. Abarai finally pulled away due to lack of air, and Yuki immediately began crying, her pale pink lips now swollen and reddened.

"Abarai…what are you doing to Yuki…" Tōshirō growled lowly at the smirking red haired man. Tōshirō took a step towards the man and Yuki. Abarai grinned, a sinisterly evil grin.

"Don't you take another step, Hitsugaya, unless you want to see her go through more pain…?" Abarai snickered. Tōshirō froze where he stood as he watched Abarai hold a knife next to his wife's shaking body. Tōshirō suddenly realized that there were already two knife wounds there.

"Yuki…" Tōshirō said pleadingly. Yuki looked up at him with teary eyes. Even though she was crying, and after all this horror, she was still incredibly beautiful. Suddenly a group of policemen ran in, holding trained guns on Abarai. He hissed in defiance, holding the knife closer to Yuki's body. She shuddered violently, causing blood to pour out of her abdomen wounds. Yuki stifled a moan of pain, as the armed gunmen surrounded Abarai carefully. He growled angrily, stabbing her one last time. Yuki let loose a pained scream as she was released from the tight grip of Abarai. She collapsed in a fluid heap on the ground, the knife embedded into her stomach. Blood dripped sluggishly from the corner of her mouth, and her face was pale as chalk. Tōshirō rushed to her. "Yuki! Yuki, are you okay? Yuki, stay with me! Please, koi, stay with me!" he exclaimed frantically, as her eyes fluttered open, then closed. Her eyes were no longer a vibrant blue, but a duller blue that was glazed over with pain.

"Take her to the hospital, there's an ambulance outside." One of the policemen said steadily. Tōshirō picked her up, carrying her outside to the waiting ambulance. Outside the open door stood a shocked Ichigo and Rukia; Rukia with a cell phone in her hand.

"Is…Is Yuki okay?" Rukia asked, her face was pale with fright and Ichigo's was worried, as he gripped his wife's hand.

"I hope she will be…" Tōshirō said softly and gravely. The look on his face as he looked at Yuki was awful. It was filled with so much love, but an equal amount of pain. "I'm sorry…I wasn't there to save you."

* * *

**Tsuki-chan: Well I hoped you liked this chapter! I worked hard on it, and either next chapter or the chapter after that will be the end of the story. Press the pretty button down there that says GO. ;)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tsuki-chan: Well, this isn't the last chapter. ^-^ I hope you guys enjoy. R&R please! :)**

Recap:

"_Is…Is Yuki okay?" Rukia asked, her face was pale with fright and Ichigo's was worried, as he gripped his wife's hand._

"_I hope she will be…" Tōshirō said softly and gravely. The look on his face as he looked at Yuki was awful. It was filled with so much love, but an equal amount of pain. "I'm sorry…I wasn't there to save you." _

Chapter 7

"T-Tōshirō…" Yuki whispered quietly. It was the first time that she had said Tōshirō's full name. "Sumimasen…" she whispered out, barely able to do even that. Her eyes closed slowly.

"No! Yuki, stay awake! You have to stay awake, Yuki!" Tōshirō exclaimed brokenly. Yuki's dull eyes opened slowly in pain.

"F-Forgive me…?" she croaked out weakly. Tōshirō shook his head frantically.

"There's nothing to forgive, Yuki!" he said fervently. "I…promise." He whispered, finishing. Yuki smiled faintly.

"Arigatou, Shiro-chan…" she said, slipping into the blackness.

Yuki, like so many years ago, was hooked up to machines that monitored her life. She remained unconscious for three days after admittance to the hospital. Tōshirō stayed with her the entire time, clutching her hand and hoping desperately that she would wake up.

"Yuki…? Please…wake up…aishiteru…" he whispered to her quietly. Her eyes fluttered weakly, and she opened her eyes, again a vibrant blue.

"Sh-Shiro-chan!" she exclaimed happily, trying to sit up, before grimacing with the pain that shot through her torso. Tōshirō frowned in worry as she collapsed back into her bed.

"Yuki, don't strain yourself, please." He said, his eyes softening impeccably when he looked at her. Yuki smiled lightly at him and nodded.

"I promise I won't, Shiro-chan." She whispered, looking at his face with guilt plastered all over her own face. Tōshirō patted her cheek comfortingly. "I'm so sorry!" she burst out. Tōshirō looked at her incredulously.

"Why would you be sorry?" Tōshirō asked, confused. Yuki's face looked at him sadly.

"I…I don't know…I just thought that you would be mad at me because of Abarai-san…" she whispered, looking miserable. Tōshirō glared silently at the ground.

"Never. Yuki, I'll never be mad at you for things like this. I'll never hate you, I promise!" he swore fervently. Yuki smiled a small smile.

"Aa…Arigatou, Shiro-chan!" she exclaimed, smiling happily at him. Tōshirō looked softly at the girl who had changed his life forever, and for the better. At that moment, Rukia burst in, with Ichigo panting behind her.

"Yuki!" she exclaimed in joy, stepping quickly over to Yuki's hospital bed. Yuki smiled weakly.

"Onee-chan…" she whispered hoarsely. Ichigo walked over quietly.

"Yuki…how are you?" he said in concern.

"I'm fine, thank you, onii-chan." She replied faintly. She was still pale and drawn, pain still evident on her pained face every time she made a move. Tōshirō held her hand tightly.

"Don't move Yuki…you'll strain yourself." He said gently, stroking her pale face with one smooth hand. She stilled under his hand, resting her dark head against his shoulder, as he wrapped a muscular arm around her slim shoulders. The nurse walked in at that moment, seeing the family together, paused.

"Would you like any medication, Hitsugaya-san?" the nurse asked Yuki. Yuki smiled wearily, yet amusedly, not yet used to being called 'Hitsugaya-san.'

"Iie, I'm fine. Arigatou." She replied politely. The nurse smiled and nodded, leaving the room and closing the door. She sighed, closing her eyes and leaning against Tōshirō again. "What will happen now, Shiro-chan?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know, Yuki…I don't know." He replied quietly. Rukia and Ichigo stood there, hands entwined.

**(10 months later)**

"Shiro-chan?" Yuki's clear voice rang through the rooms. Tōshirō poked his head out of their room in time to see his hugely pregnant wife stagger. Hitsugaya Yuki, formerly Kuchiki Yuki, was 9 months pregnant and ready to give birth whenever. She was still insanely beautiful, with straight black hair that hung midway down her back, and intense blue eyes that were appealing in their own way. Even now, at 9 months pregnant, it was still possible to see her figure before pregnancy, slim and slender.

"Yuki!" he exclaimed, dashing out of the room in time to catch her.

"Ahh…gomen, Shiro-chan." She smiled at him happily. "I'm just worried that this child will come soon, I can feel it." She said quietly. Just then, they both realized that a puddle of water was on the floor. Tōshirō stared.

"I-is that what I think it is…?" he whispered in fright. Yuki nodded fearfully.

"Ano…Shiro-chan…I think my water just broke." She said frantically. Tōshirō immediately began panicking, but Yuki stilled him with a frantic "Take me to the hospital!" which he did right away. At the hospital, nurses called desperately for a stretcher, and Yuki was quickly brought to the emergency room, just in case anything went wrong. Within minutes, doctors were there; ready for what just might be the hardest ordeal of Yuki's life. Tōshirō followed them anxiously.

"Yuki…" he whispered to his wife, who was clearly in a great deal of pain.

"Shiro-chan…" she whispered painfully. Her face twisted in a grimace of pain, and she whispered another phrase. "Stay with me…" Tōshirō's eyes welled up.

"I will, I promise. I'll be with you this whole time." He said solemnly, holding her hand tightly. She smiled weakly at him, but then arched with a scream as a contraction struck.

"Calm down, Hitsugaya-san! It's just a contraction." The doctor said soothingly, and she nodded in short pants. Quietly, the doctor spoke to Tōshirō. "She's farther along than we thought. She's having huge contractions, and the baby is ready to come out." Tōshirō nodded grimly.

"Yuki…you're farther along than they thought. Push when they tell you to, okay?" he pleaded with her, holding her hand loosely as she groaned.

"Push, Yuki-san, push!" the doctor encouraged. Yuki pushed with obvious effort, screaming as she did. Tōshirō winced in the pain of hearing her pain-filled scream. "Push again!" the doctors ordered, as Yuki followed their demand.

"Tōshirō‼ After this…" she started before screaming as she pushed again. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU…AND WE'RE NEVER HAVING SEX AGAIN‼‼" (A/N: That was hard to type, and ohh…the horror Tōshirō must be facing =_=) Tōshirō gasped.

"No…more…sex? But why?!" he exclaimed. Yuki laughed painfully.

"You wouldn't want to…if you had to suffer through this too‼ AHHH!" she replied, screaming near the end. Tōshirō winced as she crushed his fingers with strength he never knew she possessed. The day seemed very long to both poor Shiro-chan and Yuki. After another 15 minutes, the deed was done. (A/N: Wow. Quick labour x3)

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby boy!" the doctor exclaimed, wrapping the newborn up in swaddling clothes and handing him to his mother and father. Yuki's face glowed with happiness.

"Shiro-chan…what do you want to name him…?" Yuki whispered in exhaustion. Tōshirō smiled as he contemplated names.

"Ryo…" he said, smiling. Yuki looked lovingly down at their son.

"Hitsugaya Ryo…I like it." She whispered, cuddling their child.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tsuki-chan: This should be the last chapter, so enjoy! Thank you, Berrie, for your well-rounded review! I'll try to act on your suggestions :) Review please, everyone! Compliments and criticism are both appreciated!**

"_Ryo… " he said, smiling. Yuki looked lovingly down at their son._

"_Hitsugaya Ryo… I like it." She whispered, cuddling their child._

Chapter 8

Tiny white-haired Ryo opened his eyes, ice blue eyes opening wide. Tōshirō smiled.

"Your eyes and my hair… " he whispered, holding little Ryo's hand. "He's perfect." Yuki smiled tiredly.

"He is… And that wasn't so bad, I'd do it again." Yuki agreed, then stating that as a random fact. Tōshirō stared.

"So… you didn't mean it when you said no… " he started, before Yuki cut him off.

"Shh! Not in front of Ryo, Shiro-chan!" she protested. "But, no, I didn't mean it." She smiled gently at him. Tōshirō sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness!" he said fervently. Yuki frowned at him.

"One would think that you're more worried about what I threatened than my well-being." Yuki said disapprovingly. Tōshirō shook his head violently.

"Of course not! How could you possibly think that, koi?" Tōshirō protested innocently. Yuki gave in, smiling sweetly at the cooing baby in her arms.

"Ahh… so perfect, Ryo-chan… " she whispered in adoration to the innocently blinking bundle in her arms. He gurgled sleepily, before his ice blue eyes closed in sleep. Yuki lay back, smiling exhaustedly but contentedly.

"Hey, Yuki-chan… Go to sleep, you're tired from that." Tōshirō said, smiling gently at his fatigued wife. Yuki nodded sleepily, leaning against Tōshirō's side and closing her own eyes, Ryo cuddled safely between their bodies.

(3 years later…)

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san!" little 3-year-old Ryo squealed as he ran on his short, stubby legs up to his mother. Yuki smiled, picking her beloved son up and twirling him around.

"Ryo-chan! What is it, honey?" she asked, a loving smile on her face. Little Ryo held up a white stuffed cat.

"What's this, okaa-san?" he said inquisitively, clear blue eyes gazing up into eyes very much the same. Yuki gave a delighted little giggle.

"Oh! Neko-san! I completely forgot where I put him!" Yuki exclaimed delightedly. "This, Ryo-chan, was my stuffed animal when I was younger! About twelve, I think… " she mused thoughtfully. Ryo squealed happily, squeezing the white cat to his chest.

"Okaa-san! Can I have Neko-san? Please?" Ryo begged, making puppy eyes at his mother. Yuki laughed.

"You certainly may, Ryo-chan!" she said, ruffling his snow white hair, so like his father's. Speaking of Tōshirō, the door flew open. Standing there was a red faced Tōshirō, and a puffing Ichigo.

"So… much… snow!" Tōshirō exclaimed. Yuki laughed again, at the pun he had just made.

"My namesake, Shiro-chan!" she winked at him. "Sit, sit! I'll have some hot chocolate ready in a moment." She ushered them to the warmth of the cozy living room, where the two tired young men plopped down onto the couch. Little Ryo came running up to his daddy.

"Otou-san, otou-san‼ Look! Okaa-san gave me neko-san!" Ryo squealed excitedly at his father, holding up the little white plush cat. Tōshirō smiled, petting his son's head gently.

"Very cute, Ryo. I remember when your mother had that… " he said reminiscently, gazing up at Yuki, who smiled.

"It's yours now, Ryo-chan! Take good care of neko-san… " Yuki whispered to the intently listening 3-year-old.

"Hai, okaa-san!" Ryo said solemnly. Yuki's eyes twinkled as she stroked her son's head.

"You're such a good boy, Ryo-chan!" she smiled, with all the love of a mother. Ryo beamed and ran off to his room to play. "Ichigo-kun, why don't you go play with Ryo-chan? I'm sure he'd love to play with his uncle!" she suggested, eyes twinkling. Ichigo nodded, getting up to go. As soon as Ichigo was also out of the room, Yuki beckoned for Tōshirō to come closer to her. He got up and walked the few short steps, while Yuki whispered something into his ear. After a few moments, he staggered backwards, back towards the couch.

"You're kidding?" he said weakly. Yuki beamed at him.

"I'm not… " She said softly. "Do you want me to be?" she asked playfully. Tōshirō shook his head wildly.

"Not at all! I just… didn't expect it." he replied, still looking very much in shock. Yuki smiled. "Do you know…?"

"What gender it will be?" Yuki finished. Tōshirō nodded his affirmation. Yuki shook her head. "I don't know, but I'm hoping for a girl."

"Why?" Tōshirō asked.

"So Ryo-chan can have a sister, of course!" Yuki laughed freely. Tōshirō smirked for the first time in a long while.

"How far along are you?" he questioned curiously. Yuki's eyes widened.

"Uh… I don't know, but I think… " She said, her brow furrowing in an attempt to remember how long it had been. "Maybe… around 2 months along?" she said hesitantly.

"Not long until he or she is born, then… " Tōshirō said happily, thinking of his new to-be-born child. Yuki suddenly groaned.

"Great… that torture AGAIN?" she sighed in mock horror, giggling slightly after. "Well, it's worth it… look at Ryo-chan… I can't wait to see what his brother or sister will be like… " She whispered lovingly. "I'd go through whatever torture was required for my children, for you, for my _family_." Yuki said with conviction. Tōshirō smiled gently.

"Aishiteru, Yuki… " he whispered. Yuki nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck.

"Aishiteru, Shiro-chan… " she replied contentedly. _What more could I want… Ryo-chan… Shiro-chan… nee-chan… Ichigo-kun… Orihime-chan… Ishida-san… I have everything I want here; I was saved from that awful life with Abarai-san… I don't think that anyone could be as content as I am right now, right here… In this small house, living with my friends and family, this is where I am happiest… where I am at home. Thank you, nii-chan… for watching over me all these years as I grew up… As I had my own children… the children that you never got to see, but nii-chan… thank you so much for saving my life that day._


End file.
